


Two Years I Dreamt of You

by litniche



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litniche/pseuds/litniche
Summary: Kara returns from a two-year mission off world, having realized her feelings for Lena. Does Lena feel the same?Inspired by "I Missed You So Much" by rafidesousa on DeviantArt. Check out that awesome art!
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 233





	Two Years I Dreamt of You

“Lena--”

“God, I missed you so much!” 

'Oof,' Kara thought at Lena’s impact. She staggered back until she felt Lena’s desk behind her. Of course, Lena hadn’t really knocked the air out of her. Kara just wasn’t used to this--she wasn’t used to feeling the full weight of Lena against her anymore. Her eyes became saucer wide in surprise. She let her arms hover behind Lena’s back, not allowing herself to reciprocate Lena’s embrace. She could imagine the blush she must be wearing based on the warmth that had seared through her, upon Lena’s touch, until it had reached her cheeks. 

After forcing a single gulp and breath, Kara braved speaking again. “I -I missed you, too, Lena. But, how can you...why aren’t you--”

“Mad?” Lena finished for her in a whisper. 

Kara tried not to shiver with the knowledge that Lena’s lips were so near. “Yeah,” she managed. 

Just like that, Lena was pulling away and Kara was regretting saying anything. She was relieved when it turned out that Lena had only pulled away to be able to meet Kara’s eyes. She felt her own face soften as she gazed back in return. A small smile found its way to her lips and she tucked her bottom lip away beneath her teeth. To observe that Lena was beautiful would be like observing Earth’s yellow sun was hot. It was painfully obvious, especially so close. But, oh, how she’d missed this. She’d missed looking into Lena’s eyes so badly; she’d dreamt of it nonstop since leaving Earth two years ago. Afraid that she would forgot the exact shade of green, she had painted for hours aboard the ship as it traveled between galaxies. Oftentimes, her painting had become a portrait of the woman whose eyes she was attempting to commit to memory. Sometimes, the green would inspire a landscape or the shimmering lights in the skies at Earth’s North and South poles. In everything and anything, though, she thought of Lena and tried to remember. 

“How could I be mad?” Lena asked, returning Kara’s attention to the present. 

“Well,” Kara huffed out a sigh. She didn’t really relish giving Lena a reason. “I kind of bailed on you for two years.”

Lena chuckled softly. “You didn’t bail on me. You didn’t bail on anyone. A message came to Earth asking for help. The DEO, the President, and more importantly you agreed that you were the one for the job. And, as I remember it, so did I. You, Kara Danvers, are a hero. It’s what you do. How could I be mad at you for that?”

Lena’s gaze dropped to Kara’s lips for the briefest of seconds before looking away and gave another small laugh, this one sounding nervous. “I’m just so happy you’re back.”

Kara could feel her heartbeat thrumming violently inside her rib cage. Lena wasn’t mad. She’d really missed her. Kara being back was making her happy. All she’d ever wanted was Lena’s happiness. She may never be able to leave Lena’s side again if all she had to do was be here for this amazing woman to be happy. 

Feeling her eyes squint from the wide grin that was splitting her face, Kara echoed Lena’s small, nervous laugh. At last, she let her arms settle around Lena’s waist and she pulled the woman close to her once more. She held her as tight as she knew was safe and breathed Lena in deeply. God, she smelled good. There were hints of Lena’s jasmine shampoo as well as her perfume worth a semester of tuition at a decent university, but there was also the distinct, wonderfully intoxicating scent that was just Lena. 

Neither moved except to sooth the other’s back or card their fingers through the other’s hair. Kara felt her stomach flip with nerves each time Lena’s fingers grazed a particular spot on her neck. Before she could stop it, she found herself pressing a soft kiss to Lena’s shoulder, and at once she froze, stricken in slight horror that she’d let herself do such a thing. But Lena simply hummed in what sounded like a pleased manner in response. That Lena wasn’t offended or pulling away was a relief in once sense, but in another, it scared Kara even more. 

Kara had spent most of her two years away alone on her ship, contemplating a lot about her life back on Earth. 97% of those thoughts revolved around Lena and what she meant to the Kryptonian. She had promised herself that when she got back to Lena, she would tell her. Now, though, Lena was here. She was in Kara’s arms and there were zero excuses. She wasn’t light-years away and she finally knew what she wanted. She just hoped Lena wanted it too. 

“Lena?” Kara asked quietly. 

“Hmm?” Lena hummed. She pulled back again to meet Kara’s eyes and wore a peaceful smile. 

“I had a lot of time to myself out there,” Kara began. She stepped back and let their embrace slip until they were a bit further apart, though they held hands still as they faced each other. “Rao, that sounded cheesy,” she laughed brightly.

Lena grinned in response. “You’re adorkable. Go on,” she said, her voice warm with encouragement. 

The Kryptonian let her eyes stare at nothing as she reflected. “Out there, I couldn’t let things distract me for too long, you know? There was no Catco. No Snapper. No DEO. No robberies to halt or car chases. The mission was short. The rest of the time, it was just me and a lot of empty space.”

Lena’s grip tightened. “I’m sorry you were alone for so long. I know about your experience in the Phantom Zone.” Lena paused and her voice trembled as she continued. “I’m so sorry you had to be up there alone again.”

Kara shook her head. “No, don’t. I volunteered. And, besides, the Phantom Zone acts as a sort of stasis. It’s not great, but it’s not what I would call torture either. This was different. I was fully aware and fully alive. Actually, it was just what I needed.”

“Then I’m glad,” Lena smiled again, though her eyes were shimmering. “Even if it meant I had to miss you so badly.”

Under her gaze and upon hearing those words, Kara’s heart became a hammer once again. “Can I ask you something? Actually, this is going to sound weird,” she laughed. 

Lena’s brow rose in curiosity as she chuckled. “Ask away.”

“Are you dating anyone?” Kara ventured. She reminded herself to breathe normally as she counted the milliseconds it took for Lena to register the question and then respond.

The woman’s brows furrowed and she tilted her head. “You’re right, that was a little weird. Wasn't expecting it at least,” she joked. 

Kara hung her head and laughed with her in awkward self-pity. 

“But, no, Kara, I’m not dating anyone. Did you...did you meet someone out there or something? Is that what you’re trying to say?”

Kara whipped her head up and shook it violently. “No! No, nothing like that! Rao, I’m really messing this up. You’d think two years would be enough for me to figure out how to do this, but all I really did was make up my mind about it and geez, I sound like a loon. I mean who does it take two years in space to figure out they’re in love with someone and to do something about it?”

When her brain caught up to her rambling mouth, Kara sucked in a large gulp of air. She froze, waiting for Lena to realize what she’d just confessed. She hadn’t said it exactly, but Lena was a genius. She would certainly put two and two together. 

Lena let go of Kara’s hands and strode to the white couch with an air of calm. She sat cradling her head in her hands, breathing evenly for what felt like an eternity, but was closer to eleven seconds. Despite her calm demeanor, Kara could hear Lena’s heart thrumming as wildly as her own. Still, the Kryptonian waited. She’d had plenty of time to digest her feelings for Lena. She could wait as long as Lena needed to process them. 

Slowly, though, Kara approached the couch, crouching in front of Lena. “I know that was unexpected and I could have said it better. If you want friendship, then that’s more than enough for me, Lena. I’ll be okay. I just want to be in your life.” She paused to take a deep breath. “But,” she began, “if you want us to be together, nothing would make me happier. I love you. I always have, and always will. I told you I would always be here, and I will be. You’ll never lose me no matter what you decide.”

“Idiot,” Lena said softly, her head still in her hands. She looked up a moment later, eyes bleary with unshed tears, to laugh softly at the puzzled look on Kara’s face. “I mean that with the utmost affection possible, because I have loved you since before I even met you. I loved you even before I moved to National City. I knew I was meant to be by Supergirl’s side. What I didn’t know was that you were also Kara Danvers, and that I would fall even harder for her. I love you, too, Kara.” 

Her head felt foggy as Kara tried to make sense of the fact that Lena felt the same way about her. Could she really? Could Lena Luthor actually love her back?  
A smile tugged at Kara’s lips and she took Lena’s hands in her own. “You love me,” she whispered. 

“I love you,” Lena repeated in a soft whisper as she nodded. 

Kara reached out to tuck a strand of Lena’s hair behind her ear--an excuse to caress her perfect jawline and cup her face in reverence. 

Lena’s eyes fluttered shut and she leaned into the touch. “Two years and a love confession better get me more than a hug and gentle touch, Kara Danvers.”

Locking her gaze onto ruby-painted lips, Kara nodded though Lena’s eyes were shut. “I can kiss you?” she asked and plead at once. She’d be lying to herself if she denied that she hadn’t dreamt of this on her voyage as well. 

As soon as Lena’s soft ‘yes’ was spoken, Kara let their lips meet. She felt a pull between them like magnets; she couldn’t pull away if she tried. Her lower lip brushed against Lena’s and she delighted when she felt Lena’s tongue dare to brush her own. A tug on her cape encouraged her to press harder and then her own tongue began to explore Lena. Everything was so soft and warm and she could fly across town without breaking a sweat, but this--this was making her heart pound and her lungs ache for breath. Somehow she ended up on the couch and somehow Lena had managed to maneuver them so that Lena lay on top of her. 

With far more strength than the Kryptonian she was currently above, Lena pulled away. The green of her eyes had diminished with her pupils dilated, but Kara was enchanted just the same. “Kara?” she asked, and the blonde couldn’t deny being pleased that Lena was equally out of breath. 

“Yes?”

“Dinner? With me? Tonight? As a date?”

Kara chuckled at all the questions and pecked Lena’s lips. “Dinner with you always. And, yes, it’s a date. Especially if it’s potstickers or pizza. ”

Lena rolled her eyes in mirth. 

“Hey! It was two years! You aren’t the only thing I missed,” Kara teased giddily. 

Lena laughed between gentle pecks to Kara’s lips. “As long as these lips are mine before and after dinner, we can order whatever you want.” 

“Deal,” Kara grinned. “Oooh, can we get a heart-shaped pizza? So romantic.”

Lena groaned and let her head fall onto Kara’s shoulder. “It’s a good thing I love you.”

Kara raised Lena’s chin so they could meet each other’s gaze. “Please, never stop saying that,” she nuzzled Lena’s nose and kissed her more soundly. “I love you, too. So much.”

“Kiss me like that again and I won’t,” Lena promised.


End file.
